Unforseen Consequences
by Croftgal
Summary: Humorous oneshot. Missing scene from Episode VI. After escaping Jabba, Han's troubles aren't over yet.


"Hey Luke – kid."

Han grabbed Luke's arm before he could board the Millenium Falcon. "What's up with Her Worship?"

"Nothing," Luke said. "Nothing!"

Was it Han's imagination, or was the kid trying not to laugh? Han squinted through the black spots that still obscured his vision, trying to bring Luke's face into focus. It was no use though; Han still couldn't tell a Wookie from a Toydarian.

He pulled the kid closer, putting on his best menacing tone. "You sure? Cause she seems pretty cross to me. She hasn't let me near her since the Sarlaac pit." He raised his eyebrows. "She was pleased enough to see me yesterday." Try as he might, Han couldn't maintain his dark tone when he remembered hearing Leia's voice upon being unfrozen. It had been one of the best moments of his life.

"Yeah," the kid said. His voice was strangled. "I think she's cold is all."

"What?" Han snapped. "We're on Tatootine, kid. It's not like we'll be slitting another tauntaun to keep warm anytime soon."

"Yeah ... well. She is a princess; aren't they supposed to be delicate?"

Han snorted derisively upon hearing the words 'Leia' and 'delicate' in the same sentence. Luke took the opportunity to wrench out of Han's grip and speed up the ramp. "C'mon Han," Luke shouted back. "Let's just get outta here. I have to say goodbye to Leia, but I'm not flying with you. I've got my X-Wing." His dark shape disappeared inside.

Han walked gingerly up the boarding ramp, arms out. Once on the Falcon however, he didn't need touch to find his way around. He knew every inch of the old girl better than his own body. He strode into the cockpit, "I'm back!" he announced, taking his usual position in the pilots chair.

Chewie's howl of protest was seconded by Lando. "No way, buddy. You're in no condi-"

He didn't get any further. Han lurched to his feet, and his hand snaked round Lando's throat, finding him by sound. "_Buddy_?" Han said in the same tone he used to address Vader. "You no good –"

Luke pulled them apart. Han stumbled back, off balance. He hadn't even seen the kid. Fierfek, when would his eyes be back to normal? "Chewie and Leia will fly." Luke said. There was a new authority in his voice. "You two go and talk this over. Lando risked his life to get you back, Han. Cut him some slack."

Han growled but retreated. He heard Lando and Luke follow him out of the cockpit. Luke clapped Han on the shoulder. "See you soon," the kid said. "Try to stay alive. I don't want all my hard work reversed." He left before Han could retort.

Luke left behind an awkward silence. After shuffling from foot to foot, Lando spoke up. "Look Han, I'm sorry." Han turned his back on the man and walked away. Lando continued anyway, "I know I can't make up for what I did, and there's no excuse. But you gotta believe me. At the time I didn't think I had a choice." His voice broke. Han stopped pacing when he reached the wall of the cabin. But he didn't turn back.

The words tumbled from Lando now. Han knew Lando was desperate for forgiveness. But Han wasn't sure he was in the mood to give it. "The moment Vader got you I knew I'd made the biggest mistake of my life. But dammit Han, it wasn't just my ass I had to look out for against the Empire." Lando thumped the wall. "You don't know what it's like to have people other than yourself to protect."

"Don't I?" Han said quiety. He surprised even himself. He wanted to shout - to rage - at Lando, but it wouldn't come. He was spent, drained, by the day; and this whole betrayal was still new to him. "Luke? Leia? The entire damn Rebellion? How do you think I ended up as a Hutt's icecube? It sure as hell wasn't because I was looking out for myself."

Han couldn't see Lando, but he knew his old friend well enough to guess that the blood had drained from his face. "Look – I didn't mean – "

Han spoke again, even quieter. "Chewie?" He shook his head, disgusted at Lando, at the whole situation. "I've gone up against the Hutts and the Empire. I've been in tight spots since you took up your soft Bespin living that would make you shit those fancy new pants of yours. I did it all with friends to look out for. And I'll tell you somethin' else." Han whirled back to face Lando. "I'd use everything I've got to fight, and I'd die a million times before I'd betray any friend o' mine."

"I know." The admission came heavily. Han could hear it all in his friend's voice. Regret, pain, fear and loss. Perhaps it was losing his sight, but the sound of Lando's guilt cut right through Han. What would he have done in Lando's boots, really? Not that he'd ever be in them. Han shuddered as he imagined being in charge of people and their lives. How would he react, having all that on his shoulders? He couldn't imagine having roots in one place, not being able to blast off whenever he needed to. He touched the Falcon for reassurance. For once, Han didn't have a straight-forward answer.

The two men stood in silence once more. It was broken by the Falcon powering up. "Let's forget it Lando," Han said eventually. "You made a mess worse than a pod-racing Hutt, but you've set it right now I suppose. And that's what friends do I guess. You told Vader where to stick his deal then?"

"Yeah," Lando let out a heavy breath. Turning to go find Leia, Han found himself hauled into a one-armed embrace instead. "Thank you, old buddy," Lando said.

"Ahh, well, don't be getting mushy on me." Han said, struggling to get free. They laughed together. Han smiled – it felt like old times again. "So ... where is Her Highness?" Han asked Lando, forcing a casual tone into his voice.

"She's changing I think," Lando answered. In the same strangled tone of voice as Luke.

"What in fierfek is going on? Luke said she was cold?"

"Ohh I bet she was."

Han knew when he was being played for a fool. "Oh yeah? Lando you've got five seconds to tell me –"

"Tell you what?" Leia's voice, acidic and dangerous, cut through the cabin.

Han grinned. He turned, squinting to make out her dark outline. "Where in Sith hell have you been?"

"Changing," Leia said sweetly.

"I know you couldn't have worn those bounty-hunter clothes to the opera sweetheart, but how's about you forget about your wardrobe until we're off this dirtball? You're Chewie's copilot."

"I wasn't in bounty-hunter clothes Han." Leia's voice was laced with equal parts honey and ice. "I'm sure you know how Jabba dresses his slave girls." Realisation hit Han like a punch in the gut. Leia's tone dared him to comment , but Han allowed only a raised eyebrow to hint at his feelings. He held up his hands, not daring to speak. Han could hear Lando trying to suppress his laughter behind him.

"Good," Leia said. "Now that I've sorted out my 'wardrobe', let's get out of here shall we?"

Leia's dark shape moved into the cockpit. Han held out his arm. Lando walked right into it. "What were you and Luke tryin' to pull, _buddy_?"

"Hey, old buddy," said Lando, holding up his hands in turn. "If you'd known, you wouldn't have been able to keep your mouth shut. She'd have been 'Her Hotness', and then we'd have all have been sucking dirt."

"I wouldn't – " started Han. The full knowledge of the sight he'd missed hit him. And the fact that everyone had seen it except him. "Her Hotness? I don't think so buddy." Han said, raising a warning finger. "I wouldn't call her that again, or you'll end up worse off than Fett."

Lando couldn't contain his laughter this time. Han paused and looked round furtively, making sure no Leia sized blob was visible. He shook his head. "And when my eyes do work again ..."


End file.
